


Movie Nights

by PrideSkull



Series: Craquaria same age AU [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: A little Short I did a while ago for someone special to me.





	Movie Nights

Bri didn't even dared to move a finger, as Aquaria had fallen asleep so peacefully on her arm.  
The birds were already chirping so loud, that she wondered how Aqua could sleep with that noise anyway.  
She was probably just very exhausted and who could blame her?  
The night had be... long. 

Six hours earlier:  
"Bri, you always need an eternity and we both know, that you're going to choose this cute pastel dress anyway, that we bought specially for tonight!"  
Aquaria had always thought that she would take ages to dress, but Bri even surpassed her in that! Well, she didn't party as often as Aquaria and concentrated more on school, which Aquaria should perhaps also do.  
But hey! You only live once!  
"Don't stress me out!" Called Bri from the bathroom. She sighed and looked in the mirror.  
Of course Aquaria was right. And she hated it when that lazy bitch was right.  
But it didn't help anything, the dress Aquaria had chosen for her, looked best on her.  
When she left the bathroom, Aquaria's triumphant gaze did not escape her.  
"Don't say anything." Bri took her purse, which was next to Aqua on the bed. "Shall we go then?"  
"I thought you never asked." 

As usual, the music was too loud and Bri's head was booming after a few minutes.  
Why did she get involved in all this again?  
The answer was clear and dancing like a sexy wildcat on the dance floor.  
Bri always admired how Aquaria could move her body so rhythmically to the beat for hours. As if it were her nature.  
Bri leaned back and as always, could hardly take her eyes off from Aquaria, as she always did when they went out.  
So it didn't really matter what she was wearing, she was never the center of attention, anyway but always the observer.  
She noticed with amusement that the third guy that approached Aquaria and was being fired off in a brilliant way.  
That's how Aquaria was. Bri smiled, she had known her since childhood, knew all her peculiarities and knew that she would go home alone on such evenings as always.  
Or so Bri thought. 

Aquaria enjoyed Bri's gaze, she knew she had an eye on her all the time. If she did that movement with her butt now, Bri would sip her drink excitedly. And it worked, what fun!  
Suddenly Aqua felt another penetrating look and searched the dance floor and there she sat. A beauty like she was in the books.  
Gracile facial features, pitch-black hair braided into an elaborate updo, an interested look of a brightly awake pair of eyes and a dress Aquaria would have murdered for. She swallowed and briefly lost the beat, which again Bri could not not notice.  
She immediately followed Aqua's gaze and also saw the young lady.  
Damn it. Damn it. 

Violet had been eyeing the young girl for a while. It had aroused her interest and this happened quite rarely.  
As usual, her gaze had not missed its effect and the girl had returned the gaze. Now the next steps would follow.  
"Oops, I'm so sorry!" Suddenly a drink poured over Violet's precious wardrobe. "I must have stumbled, I'm sorry. I'll take care of the dry cleaning." The blonde girl smiled at Violet with a broad innocent smile and tried to dab her dress with a napkin.  
"Yes, it's all right." Violet replied irritated and tried to spot the girl again on the dance floor, but for nothing, she had disappeared. 

"What a crude move." Said Aquaria when Bri ran out of the club, because she too had lost of Aquaria's trail.  
"Just say you want to see movies well past midnight again, like you always do."  
"But you seemed..."  
"Like I'm gonna skip a movie night with you, it's almost a tradition with our girl's evenings!"  
Bri breathed a sigh of relief. A giant stone fell from her heart.  
"I've actually picked something out already." Bri admitted. "But you'll like it!"  
"I know." Aquaria smiled. 

Hours later, the last credits ran and Bri looked at the fallen asleep Aquaria.  
Someday, someday she'd confess to her why she insisted on the movie nights.


End file.
